


Sigh

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spideypool; prompt ‘Peter biting Wade’s skin lightly as he fucks him /hard/” featuring incredibly embarrassing peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

Rough fingers ran down his neck. A sigh vibrated out of Peter’s throat as a scarred thumb rested against the damp hollow in the dip of his neck. Wade’s other hand slid under the dip of his lower back and lifted him, smooth and gentle. Peter’s fingers scrambled for a hold against the split skin of Wade’s back but it didn’t seem to bother him. Wade’s hips just pushed closer, warm weight sinking against Peter’s ass. Without a moment of pause Peter found himself on his stomach, lifting his ass up to fit perfectly into the cradle of Wade’s hips. A bead of sweat slid down his chest and Peter buried his face in the pillow. Sensitivity rushed through his body, setting his skin alight.

Wade’s teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder and Peter stuttered out a moan. As if in response, Wade’s hand gripped the soft inside of his thigh and spread him open. The cool sheet underneath him brushed lightly over his nipples when Wade rocked him hard, and Peter’s mouth dropped open on a moan of his name. The teeth buried in his shoulder pulled upward gently and Peter squeaked, but he soothed the sting with a swipe of his tongue. Wade’s shoulders were wide and strong, especially compared to the neat slimness of his waist and when Peter reached behind him he could wrap his hand around the downward curve of the back of Wade's neck. Peter’s shoulder throbbed with a burgeoning bruise, and the same ache burned in his ass; it felt like Wade’s hips were slamming bruises into him.

Wade’s hand ran down his thigh, scarred skin catching against the smooth swell of Peter’s hip and he pressed kisses against the bite marks littering Peter’s back and shoulders. Heat built slow and smooth in his pelvis, and Peter turned his head to the side so Wade could catch his mouth in a kiss. Wade rocked him harder into the mattress and the headboard began making a scraping noise against the wall. Peter’s cock slid slick against the warming, soft sheets and Peter’s free hand fluttered between their bodies, catching against Wade’s hip then sliding down to wrap around his own cock. Wade’s nose rolled over the flyaway strands of Peter’s hair, his mouth breathing hot wetness over the back of his neck, gliding over the soft skin behind his ear.

Wade’s hand stroked down Peter’s flanks like he was nervous, before one closed over Peter’s hand wrapped around his dick, the other laying flat against the swell of his pubic bone. Hair rasped against the scarred roughness of Wade’s hand, and Peter gasped when the head of his cock rubbed over the jaggy skin. Peter’s hands found their way underneath the pillow his head rested on and his fingers curled in the cool linen. His elbows pushed his body up closer to Wade. His whole body rocked precariously and Wade’s hips angled downwards suddenly, the slick head of his cock rubbing insistently against Peter’s spot. Orgasm built slow and warm low in Peter’s stomach, and Wade’s mouth latched onto the sensitive skin behind Peter’s ear. He sucked a wet red mark into the pale skin and the smooth hardness of Wade’s teeth rubbed over the skin before he bite down hard. Peter clenched hard on the hardness of Wade and came, spilling over his hand.

“Peter?” Wade said.

“Love you so much,” Peter moaned, tilting his hips, oversensitive. Wade’s hand closed tight on his hips, keeping him still.

“Peter?”

Wade’s breath brushed over the wet skin of where he’d been bitten. Peter moved in a writhe, burying his sweating face into the pillow.

“Mr Parker?”

Peter’s eyes open and his head shot backward so fast he smacked it into the metal behind his seat with a clunk. He grabbed the throbbing spot, and groaned. Captain America swam into his vision in front of him.

“You fell asleep, son,” Steve said, his eyes staring determinedly on a fixed point somewhere above Peter’s head.

“Oh my God,” Peter said. He snuck a glance around and almost everyone else in the helicopter was emphatically avoiding his gaze. The cold wet spot in his pants hammered home exactly what had happened while he’d been asleep.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” Peter said, glaring at the floor. Natasha elbowed him gently and he buried his face in his hand. On his left sat Deadpool, taking up two seats and snoring like a train, Natasha on his right, gripping a book like it’d been welded to her fist. Steve sat directly across from him, with Clint on a Stark tablet on his left. Peter dug his hands into his own hair, and the thought ‘I just came in front of Captain America’ floated through his mind. Peter contemplated the door to the aircraft. Maybe he could dive out of it before anyone noticed.


End file.
